Genesis, AKA Adam's revelation and destiny
by Aliceloveswriting
Summary: Crack (I think). Adam is just a normal High School student. Until Eve comes along. He falls in love with her at first sight but the beautiful girl who is called "Mother" by some students might be more than you see at first glance. Adam/Eve (just because I can). Obviously I was on drugs when I chose that title. No warnings so far. AU, better explanation inside (out of space)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, let's wrap this up, shall we? Prologue. Better explanation: AU in which Adam never died and all the other stuff didn't happen. He is a high school student and so is Eve. Eve, however, is still the same one she was in Canon, just freed out of purgatory a lot earlier, plus much more human. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Might contain Moodwhiplash, might contain more characters (even if there won't be any hunting). Depends on what I feel up to.**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own supernatural or any of it's characters or anything else, really.**

* * *

The only family Adam Milligan had ever had was his mother and that was enough. Of course he knew who his father was and he'd actually met the man called John Winchester a few times but he didn't consider him family. In fact, Adam Milligan was fairly confident that his life was much better without that person. He was most definitely entirely capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

He was just handsome enough, just smart enough and just ambitious enough to make his school years an overall pleasant experience. Unfortunately, the part about being handsome hadn't really done all that much for him yet. The closest thing he ever came to being with a girl was a while back with Michaela, a weirdo who kept talking about wanting them to join bodies. Well, in theory Adam wouldn't mind doing that (although he wouldn't exactly phrase it that way) but the other peculiarity about Michaela was that she was extremely religious. Faithful to god, to destiny, always devout, including insisting on not getting to the "joining bodies" part until he said "yes". Marriage, the holy vow, whatever you'd like to call it.

Adam, however, was everything but religious. For that reason he decided against spending any more time with Michaela than he'd calculated would be necessary to find a room, get undressed, foreplay, intercourse, awkward morning after, a muttered "call you later" with both of them knowing it would never happen. That kind of thing, somehow, seemed highly unlikely with the angelic Michaela. Adam had never actually done that kind of thing either but he'd like to. He could tell his mother would be VERY shocked were she to find out. She'd probably assume some kind of evil creature killed and ate him, then took his shape and went on to pretend it was him.

Obviously, that couldn't ever happen. Adam didn't believe in the supernatural just like he didn't believe in any kind of god. He wasn't nearly as much of a saint as his mother thought he was and he wasn't a Christian. The only thing even remotely religious about him was his name, which was troublesome enough as it had apparently caused one guy to throw an apple at his head and a bunch of others to make weird jokes about him and "Eve", in a similar manner to the jokes poor Juliet had to endure (and a surprisingly nerdy seeming way of bullying, as Adam found. Though, he supposed, it was pointless to even start being surprised at anything the youth of America came up with).

As he pondered this his mind shifted to the recent events and he couldn't help smiling at the weird coincidence he was faced with. He hadn't found _his_ Eve yet but that didn't mean there weren't any Eves in his life. Just today a new student with that name had arrived and he was currently on his way to greet her. Handsome enough, smart enough, ambitious enough, absolutely ordinary Adam Milligan was really looking forward to this, as if he knew something amazing was coming.

And, ho boy, was it amazing. Rather than that, _she_ was amazing. A beautiful, fragile looking girl with long brown hair and icy blue eyes. She looked strangely out of place on the campus but at the same time she had a strong air of superiority, as if she'd seen things none of the other kids could even dream of. Adam felt drawn to her from the moment he first set eyes on her. Eve.

Eve noticed him too. She stared with him for a few seconds before turning around to walk into the other direction, accompanied by some freakish looking guys Adam had never seen around school before. Immediately panic rose in him, fear that she hadn't seen anything special in Adam, that he was just a face that she'd forget right away. If it weren't for the rush of emotions he could've laughed. To think that he would fall in love with a girl called Eve, for real, it was just too ridiculous. He wouldn't hear the end of it from his buddies.

Even though he told himself that he couldn't help it. Adam and Eve. It sounded good. Very good, actually. The reason inside him insisted that was only because it was a very, very common combination but love doesn't listen to reason, now does it? It doesn't and that was enough of an excuse for him to keep looking out the dazzling girl. He found out that the freakish looking guys he'd seen that first day were friends of hers who'd be attending school together with Eve. Adam didn't like that but somehow even with all his jealousy he didn't dare starting a fight with them. The way they looked at the other students like they were dinner was too off-putting, not too mention extremely freaky. As expected of the freakish guys (he wasn't going to learn their names, he'd decided, as some sort of passive-aggressive revenge against them although somehow he felt they weren't really going to care).

When passive-aggressive-ness didn't work he gathered all his courage and went to talk to Eve. Or, that was the plan but the bodyguards of freaky never left her side. These kids had something vampiric about them but Adam just couldn't tell what might cause that. At least they didn't sparkle even in direct sunlight.

But handsome enough, smart enough, ambitious enough, timid little Adam Milligan would need to quit worrying. That's what he whispered to himself again and again while he got closer to the place on the campus Eve and the freaks (which sounded kind of like a rock band) always went to.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..."

Then he stopped. They were still hidden from his view, he was still hidden from their's but he could hear them talk. He had to know what they were saying. And then he heard it.

One word.

"Mother."

"What the hell?" he thought. Well. Apparently, he'd found a mystery to uncover about his girlfriend (except she wasn't).

* * *

**I'm sorry for the bit with Michael, I just couldn't resist. Please don't hurt me. Please review. Anything else? No? Okay. ... Have fun, everyone! (I think that rhymed)**


	2. Vampires

**Another part. I hope someone will decide to read this. :) ... yeah.**

**Things are getting serious now! Although I'm still not taking this serious. At all.**

**Disclaimer: *Insert disclaimer here* No, really. I don't own anything, that hasn't changed since the first chapter.**

* * *

Eve, who didn't have a family name but decided to be "Eve Smith" for the sake of a cover, was at the top of every class she attended from the moment she arrived at school. She didn't care much about classes, though, and her success was purely because of her experience. Yes, she had been around much, much longer than her bodies youthful appearance would suggest. And even in purgatory she'd managed to pick up a skill or two as well as some knowledge. Her friends, some of her monster "children", on the other hand didn't do so well. That was okay, Eve didn't mind being the brains to their brawn. The only thing that mattered was that their plan would go well and she'd be able to leave this place soon.

She wasn't particularly interested in her fellow students, humans were just an obstacle to her. Though there was one she couldn't quite get out of her head. Or out of her sight since he seemed to follow her around. From what she could gather his name was Adam Milligan and there was nothing special about him.

"Do you have any, uhm, children?"

Maybe there was. At the very least her experiences on Earth so far told her that this kind of question wasn't exactly normal. He seemed nervous about it, too, but at the same time keen on an answer. Eve didn't know what he wanted to hear so she remained quiet. Better watch her words.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" His head was turned towards the floor but he was glancing up at her.

"...maybe," she responded. He raised an eyebrow.

"I, I didn't mean that as an actual possible answer."

"I see." Silence, then she spoke up again. "Why are you asking?"

He seemed to think about an explanation and muttered some stuff before he finally decided on what to say.

"I like kids."

"Of course you do," Eve thought. She had a bad feeling about this one. Something told her the guy knew more than he admitted.

"I don't have any," Eve finally said, giving him a fake smile, before she turned around and left. Hopefully that would settle it.

Adam/Eve/Adam/Eve/Adam/Eve

Adam had figured the direct approach would be the best way to go about this, but apparently he'd been wrong. Which left him with only one option: Stalki- uhh, spying. Spying on Eve Smith and her creepy friends. The thought made him nervous. To make matters worse, this wasn't his only problem right now. The whole student body was frightened because a series of murders was happening in the area. A total of six bodies had been found so far, completely drained of blood. Three of them had been students.

One might call Adam dense for not drawing the connection between blood-drained corpses that had started piling up around the time Eve and the freaks had appeared and said vampiric seeming freaks but he really just didn't think it was possible. Vampires didn't exist except in crappy YA books. The killer was definitely a monster but only in the sense of being a horrible person.

Nonetheless, these "incidents" as he kind of inappropriately referred to them were making matters more difficult for him. He couldn't really stalk, I mean, spy on Eve if he had to be afraid to be ganked (as he inexplicably even for himself started calling it).

But, he was the protagonist. No ganking the protagonist, right? Right. Unfortunately not. Everyone died. That was just life. Without death, we wouldn't value it nearly as much, our existence would be meaningless. Yes, even Adam, who was, just like everyone else, the protagonist of his own life, would die some day. The world would keep going and he would soon be forgotten. That was how it was supposed to be, the right balance.

Wait, what? Adam mentally patted himself on the shoulder for being deep while he tried to find a more comfortable position in the bush he hid himself in. EveF (The new, _shortened and improved, _nickname for Eve and the freaks) were sitting at their usual table on the campus and this table was what he was currently watching. They were the only ones out except for Adam and a scrawny guy who was walking around in a too large looking suit, holding a phone to his ear. All the other students were inside the building to avoid killing.

Adam tried his best to listen to EveF's conversation but the scrawny dude (who most definitely wasn't a student) kept distracting him with his cell phone conversation about FBI and "Garthing" which Adam guessed was some sort of euphemism for either sex or killing or maybe both.

Finally he left and Adam could focus on the group on front of him.

"I hear a heartbeat," one of the guys said. The others appeared to listen for a moment before collectively turning their heads to the bush Adam was sitting in.

Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen. And what the hell did he mean by "hear a heartbeat"? Before Adam could think anymore about it he was being pulled out of his hiding place and into the open.

Eve stared at him. The freaks stared at him. Everyone stared and stared and stared.

"Hi?" he said after a while of just lying on the ground being stared at.

"I'm gonna eat you," the freak closest to him said in response.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, then closed it before opening it again. "Oh."

"Not so fast, Ted," Eve warned the guy.

"Ted? Seriously?" Adam asked. He couldn't accept a guy called Ted as a threat.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ted snapped, opening his mouth to reveal a set of very, very sharp looking teeth in front of his regular ones.

Okay. Adam might have to change his mind about that one. He could be scared of a guy called Ted.

"Ted is a beautiful name," he said trying (and probably failing) to smile.

"Well, good. Then you won't mind me eating you, right?"

"I, I think I will, actually."

He looked around helplessly. Ted in front of him, almost on top of him, another guy to his left and another one staring at him over Ted's shoulder. He was trapped.

"I'm going to die." A simple realization and yet he felt like he suddenly had a pile of rocks pressing down on his chest. This couldn't be happening, not now, not to him.

At that moment Eve appeared behind Ted. Adam's eyes fixated on her, desperate for some hint of kindness, a sign of mercy on her face. There was none.

"Aaron, right?" she asked.

"Adam," he corrected.

"Whatever. Adam, what did you do there?"

She was the leader. Adam wondered why he only truly realized that just now. The whole time she had been with the freaks, heck, that's why he called them **Eve**F. And yet, the only ones he'd been scared of were the creepy guys. "Mother", the word came back to him. Whatever the reason for this nickname, it meant that they were following her, that she was the one in charge. It seemed like Mommy had one or two more secrets than Adam had originally thought. He had trusted her almost instinctively and the worst part was, he couldn't give up on her completely, even now. In fact, his feelings didn't decrease in the slightest.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, more menacing now.

"Mmh," he thought. If he was going to die, he might as well get it over with now.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

"I like..." He stared into her cold, icy cold blue eyes and just like that his I'm-going-to-die-nervousness turned into confession-nervousness. Extreme confession-nervousness.

"...things," he finished the sentence, changing the final word at the last second, his voice slightly more high-pitched than usual as an unsuccessful attempt to sound casual. It seemed ridiculous given the situation but he just couldn't muster up the courage to confess.

"I like things," he repeated, smiling weakly out of sheer nervousness.

"Things?" Eve asked, an eyebrow raised. Adam nodded. She sighed.

"Let him go," she told Ted. He glared at her in disbelief. "Why?"

"I think killing him now would be..." she searched for the right word, "unwise."

"Unwise? I told him flat-out that I was going to eat him!"

Eve smiled at him, in a disturbingly loving way. "He won't tell. He knows we'd come back for him." During that last part she turned to Adam, making it obvious that this was supposed to be a threat.

"Right, I won't tell," he promised, not really thinking about what he was saying. He was just relieved he was going to get out of this alive, he'd say anything right now.

Ted groaned to show his disapproval but he stood up nonetheless. "Go!"

Adam didn't need to be told that twice. His heart was still pounding faster than he was sure was healthy and he had a distinct feeling he had peed his pants. Just before he could leave though Eve grabbed his shoulder.

"Besides, I think I'd really like him to stay alive so I get to talk to him some more," she said quietly but with determination, sporting a somewhat seductive smile. It made his head spin. When she let go of him he nearly stumbled over his own feet before he managed to get a grip on himself again.

Even so, this was maybe one good thing amongst a ton of bad ones. It wasn't nearly enough to wash away the horror, the fear for his life. He walked over the campus towards the gate, not caring that he still had lessons. He was done for today.

Promises didn't hold that much importance for him and he wouldn't really mind breaking his to EveF. He wished he could tell someone what had just happened. That these people who had looked so vampiric were apparently actual vampires, that they were apparently serial killers. He went past the scrawny guy in the suit he'd seen earlier who was sitting in the front seat of a car, reading in a notebook of some sorts and towards his own vehicle, still shaking slightly.

Besides, nobody would believe him anyways. So he thought as he entered the car, unaware that he had just left behind the one person in this whole town who would be able to help him.

* * *

**I'm still a noob at America, so...do I need to change the rating for that one "crap"? Well, two counting the one just now but you know what I mean. Also, Garth. Yes! Also because I can!**


End file.
